1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein may relate to accessing registers located in a memory device, and may relate more particularly to indexed register access for registers in a memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Memory devices, including non-volatile memory device types such as flash memory devices, may be found in a wide range of electronic devices. In particular, flash memory devices may be used in computers, digital cameras, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, etc. Memory devices may include one or more registers for storing various types of information. Registers may be implemented in a relatively fast clock domain on a memory device, such as a clock domain shared by a memory device's serial or parallel input/output interface, for example.